gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Winter naht (Episode)
"Der Winter naht" (im Original: "Winter is Coming") ist die erste Episode der ersten Staffel von Game of Thrones und damit die erste Folge der gesamten Serie, ausgenommen davon ist die nicht ausgestrahlte Pilot-Folge. Regie führte Tim Van Patten und das Drehbuch verfassten David Benioff und D.B. Weiss. Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 17. April 2011 auf dem amerikanischen Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 2. November 2011 auf Sky Atlantic HD. Inhalt Jenseits der Festung Winterfell wird ein Deserteur der Nachtwache aufgegriffen und weckt bei Lord Eddard „Ned“ Stark Besorgnis über die Geschehnisse in dem unwirtlichen Land nördlich der Mauer. Kurz darauf erfährt Ned, dass sein Mentor und die rechte Hand des Königs, Jon Arryn, in der Hauptstadt von Westeros, Königsmund, plötzlich verstorben ist. König Robert Baratheon ist bereits auf dem Weg zu ihm, um ihm den frei gewordenen Posten der „Hand des Königs“ anzubieten. Unterdessen schmiedet der verbannte Viserys Targaryen auf der anderen Seite des Meeres Pläne, den Thron zurückzuerobern. Um an die Macht zu gelangen, möchte er das Kriegervolk der Dothraki an sich binden, indem er seine schöne Schwester Daenerys mit deren Anführer Khal Drogo verheiratet. König Robert Baratheon trifft, zusammen mit seiner Ehefrau, Königin Cersei und anderen Mitgliedern der Familie Lennister, bei den Starks in Winterfell ein. Mit von der Partie sind Cerseis Zwillingsbruder Jaime, ihr kleinwüchsiger Bruder Tyrion und ihr 12-jähriger Sohn und Thronfolger Joffrey. Unfähig seinem alten Freund und König zu widersprechen, bereitet sich Ned darauf vor, nach Königsmund aufzubrechen. Sein unehelicher Sohn Jon Schnee beschließt dagegen gen Norden zu reisen, um sich der Nachtwache anzuschließen. Begleitet wird er von Tyrion, dem Bruder der Königin. Doch der Unfall von Neds zweit-jüngsten Sohne Bran droht ihren Aufbruch zu verzögern … :Text: RTL II Handlung Im Norden thumb|250px|[[Will, Gared und Weymar Rois reiten aus]] Die Episode beginnt mit einer Szene, in der drei Wächter der Nachtwache jenseits der Mauer, einer magisch errichteten Barriere aus Eis am nördlichen Ende des Königreiches, umherwandern. Nach dem Auffinden der verstümmelten Leichen einiger Wildlinge werden die Wächter von übernatürlich scheinenden Wesen und den untoten Wildlingen überrascht. Zwei der Wächter werden getötet, doch der Jüngste flieht. In den Ländern des ewigen Winters nördlich der Mauer sammeln sich die Wildlinge in großer Zahl, weshalb die Nachtwache, die dort Wache hält, alarmiert ist. Doch weit im Norden lauert auch noch etwas anderes ... Nach der Eröffnungssequenz werden die Starks von Winterfell vorgestellt, darunter Lord Eddard "Ned" Stark , seine Frau, Lady Catelyn Stark und seine sechs Kinder: ihr Erbe Robb, ihre ältere Tochter Sansa, die jüngere Tochter Arya, der zehnjährige Sohn Bran und ihr jüngster Sohn,Rickon. Ebenfalls eingeführt wird Neds unehelicher Sohn Jon Schnee. Ned wird informiert, dass ein Deserteur der Nachtwache, der junge Wächter aus dem Prolog, gefangen genommen worden ist. Dessen Bericht zufolge hätten die Weißen Wanderer ihn und seine Begleiter im Wald überfallen und ihn als einzigen der drei Wächter am Leben gelassen. Ned nimmt seine Söhne Robb, Jon und Bran mit zu dem Treffen mit dem Wächter, um ihnen zu zeigen, was mit Wächtern geschieht, wenn sie ihren Eid brechen. Nach ein paar letzten Worten des Wächters zieht Ned das Schwert aus der Scheide und enthauptet den jungen Deserteur. thumb|250px|Die Gruppe beugt sich über einen toten [[Schattenwolf]] Als Bran seinen Vater fragt, was der Wächter mit seinen Worten über die Wanderer (die Kreaturen, die die Wächter in einen Hinterhalt gelockt haben) gemeint hätte, bezeichnet Ned dessen Worte als Hirngespinste eines Wahnsinnigen und meint, die Weißen Wanderer seien bereits seit Jahrhunderten ausgestorben. Nach ihrer Rückkehr finden die Starks eine tote Schattenwölfin und ihre überlebenden Welpen. Da der Schattenwolf das Siegel der Familie Stark ist und es so viele Jungtiere gibt, wie Stark Kinder hat (sogar einen schneeweißen Welpen für Jon), nehmen sie die Jungtiere als Begleiter für die Kinder mit in die Burg. Zurück in Winterfell, informiert Catelyn ihren Mann von einem Brief, demnach Jon Arryn, die rechte Hand des Königs und Eddards alter Mentor, verstorben sei. Die Mitteilung berichtet auch davon, dass der König selbst nach Winterfell komme. thumb|250px|Die Kolonne des Königs kommt in [[Winterfell an. (Bild: Jaime Lennister)]] Kurz darauf trifft der königliche Hof in Winterfell ein, an der Spitze König Robert Baratheon, seine Frau Königin Cersei, ihre drei Kinder Prinz Joffrey, Prinzessin Myrcella und der Jüngste, Prinz Tommen. Außer ihnen treffen Roberts Schwager, Jaime Lennister, der Zwillingsbruder von Cersei und ein Mitglied der Königsgarde ein und auch ihr jüngerer Bruder Tyrion Lennister, ein Kleinwüchsiger (besser bekannt als „der Gnom"). Als Robert seine Trauer über den Tod Lyanna Starks bekennt, seiner Verlobten und Neds Schwester, gesteht Robert seinem alten Freund, dass er - außer Ned - niemandem um sich herum traue. Er entscheidet, Ned zur neuen rechten Hand des Königs zu ernennen. Um das Bündnis zwischen den beiden Familien zu festigen, schlägt er die Verlobung von Neds Tochter Sansa und seinem Sohn Joffrey vor. thumb|250px|[[Bran entdeckt Jaime und Cersei Lennister beim Geschlechtsverkehr]] In der Nacht erhält Catelyn eine beunruhigende Nachricht von ihrer Schwester, der Witwe von Herrn Arryn. Sie vermutet, ihr Ehemann Jon sei von den Lennisters ermordet worden. Ned, der anfangs gezögert hat, die Position der rechten Hand des Königs zu akzeptieren, tut dies jetzt doch, um seinen alten Freund zu beschützen. Bran, der das Klettern an den Wänden von Winterfell genießt, klettert einen verlassenen Turm empor, wo er die Königin Cersei und ihren Bruder Jaime beim Koitus beobachtet. Um das Geheimnis der inzestuösen Beziehung zu wahren und mit den Worten "Was man nicht alles für die Liebe tut", stößt Jaime den jungen Bran aus dem Fenster. In Essos thumb|250px|[[Daenerys Targaryen wird auf ihrer Hochzeit von Leuten beschenkt]] Auf dem östlichen Kontinent heiratet die enteignete Prinzessin Daenerys Targaryen den wilden Khal Drogo, den Kriegsherren der Dothraki , der über mehrere zehntausend Krieger befielt. Ihr Bruder Prinz Viserys Targaryen plant, mit Drogo als Bündnispartner und dessen Streitmacht, den eisernen Thron in Westeros zurückzugewinnen. Denn vor Robert Baratheon, der durch eine Rebellion an die Macht gekommen ist, hat das Haus Targaryen über die Sieben Königreiche geherrscht. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *siehe Besetzung Tode *Weymar Rois *Gared *Will *Jon Arryn (Off-screen) Produktion Besetzung Hauptbesetzung * Sean Bean als Lord Eddard Stark * Mark Addy als König Robert Baratheon * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister * Michelle Fairley als Lady Catelyn Stark * Lena Headey als Königin Cersei Lennister * Emilia Clarke als Prinzessin Daenerys Targaryen * Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont * Harry Lloyd als Prinz Viserys Targaryen * Kit Harington als Jon Schnee * Sophie Turner als Sansa Stark * Maisie Williams als Arya Stark * Richard Madden als Robb Stark * Alfie Allen als Theon Graufreud * Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Bran Stark * Jack Gleeson als Prinz Joffrey Baratheon * Rory McCann als Sandor Clegane * Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Jason Momoa als Khal Drogo Nebenbesetzung *Donald Sumpter als Maester Luwin *Jamie Sives als Jory Cassel *Ron Donachie als Rodrik Cassel *Joseph Mawle als Benjen Stark *Roger Allam als Magister Illyrio Mopatis *Dar Salim als Qotho *Esme Bianco als Ros *Susan Brown als Septa Mordane *Bronson Webb als Will *John Standing als Lord Jon Arryn *Rob Ostlere als Ser Weymar Rois *Dermot Keaney als Gared *Art Parkinson als Rickon Stark *Callum Wharry als Prinz Tommen Baratheon *Aimee Richardson als Prinzessin Myrcella Baratheon *Kristian Nairn als Hodor *Rania Zouari als ein Pentoshi-Diener *Ian Whyte als ein Weißer Wanderer *Spencer Wildling als ein Weißer Wanderer *Claire Wright als ein Wildlingmädchen Stunt Darsteller *Ivailo Dimitrov als Mago Nicht im Abspann genannt *Boyd Rankin als Mikken *Tommy Dunne als Tommy *Owen Dickey als Winterfell-Bierausschenk *Robert Yates als Königsgardist *Unbekannt als Jeyne Pool *Unbekannt als Cohollo *Unbekannt als Haggo *Unbekannt als Preston Grünfeld Anmerkungen Trivia *Das Symbol in dem die Körper und Körperteile der toten Wildlinge bzw. Wiedergänger angeordnet sind, erinnert an den Griechischen Buchstaben Theta Θ oder Phi Φ. In der Physik ist das Theta Θ das Zeichen für die Celsius-Temperatur. Es kann auch eine Anspielung auf George R. R. Martins "Thousand Worlds"-Universum sein. Dort ist das Theta das Zeichen des Ökologischen Ingenieurkorps (ÖIK), welches ökologische Kriegsführung im Krieg gegen die Hrangan und ihre Sklavenrassen betrieb. In der vorletzten/letzten Szene der Episode "Feuer und Blut" bildet Drogos Scheiterhaufen von oben betrachtet ebenso ein Theta. Ebenso trägt Sansa einen Anhänger in der Folge der vierten Staffel, "Der Berg und die Viper", der wie ein Theta aussieht. *Als Hochzeitsgeschenk eines Verbündeten ihres verstorbenen Vaters erhält Daenerys drei versteinerte Dracheneier, die später noch eine wichtige Rolle spielen werden. *Viserys' Blicken nach zu urteilen, fühlt er sich zu seiner Schwester Daenerys hingezogen. Dies kann mit damit erklärt werden, dass für die Targaryen Inzest über Generationen normal ist, um das Blut rein zu halten. Viserys benutzt Daenerys und verheiratet nur an Drogo, um dort einen Vorteil daraus zu ziehen, es kann jedoch normal sein dass er sie auch für sich will. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie :Hauptartikel: Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *Die Brüder der Nachtwache werden von fünf bis sechs überrascht. Ser Weymar Rois kämpft gegen diese, stirbt und steht später als Wiedergänger wieder auf und tötet Will. *Im Prolog überlebt der junge Will die Begegnung mit den Anderen, um dann später als Deserteur hingerichtet zu werden. Im Buch ist dies der ältere Gared. *Im Buch darf Jon Schnee in der Halle sein und betrinkt sich dort mit Stark-Soldaten. In der Serie darf er nicht in die Große Halle von Winterfell. *In der Serie muss Eddard seine Frau Catelyn überzeugen, dass er als Hand des Königs mit diesem nach Königsmund gehen will. Im Buch ist es genau umgekehrt. Verfilmte Kapitel *Prolog *Teile von Arya I - Arya flieht vor einer Nähstunde, um stattdessen mit dem Bogen zu schießen *Bran I *Bran II - Cerseis und Jaimes Gespräch findet in Königsmund anstatt in Winterfell statt *Catelyn I *Bran II - Brans Leidenschaft zum Klettern wird hier in einer Extra-Szene gezeigt *Eddard I *Daenerys I *Jon I *Catelyn II *Daenerys II *Bran II Galerie Bilder Videos Game of Thrones Season 1 - Inside Episode 1 (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 1 Episode 1 - Creating Winterfell (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 1 Episode 1 - Boyhood Friends (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 1 Episode 1 - Daenerys and Viserys (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 1 Episode 1 - Permanently Winter (HBO) Zitate Einzelnachweise en:Winter is Coming es:Se acerca el Invierno fr:L'hiver vient it:L'inverno sta arrivando pl:Nadchodzi Zima pt-br:O Inverno está Chegando (episódio) ru:Зима близко uk:Зима близько zh:TV:第一季第一集 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1